Future?
by Ghost adventure lover23
Summary: Future Kaz comes to stop a bad guy will he stopped the bad guy and put him in the black hole? Or is there others? Found out and please read this is my first mighty med
1. Chapter 1

Kaz and Oliver were sitting at mighty med Oliver sat there he was board while Kaz was playing on his phone. When Kaz finished the game he was then board too they both just sat there when future Kaz came in to mighty med the two looked at each other when Oliver and Kaz didn't believe that he was from the future Kaz asks "him how are you from the future?" Future Kaz "I can do a bad robot dance." Kaz " wow you are me from the future." Oliver " why are you here?" Future Kaz " I'm here to stop someone from turning evil. Olive" who is that?" Future Kaz" you!" Oliver and Kaz looked at him like what? Future Kaz then pulled out a gun Oliver tried to not get hit by the goes " look something shining." Both Kaz were looking when Oliver grabbed Kaz and they ran out of mighty med and were in there favorite story Oliver goes" I don't think he will find us here. Until they here a voice goes" I know you where here." They looked to see future Kaz he was ready to send Oliver to a black hole when Kaz goes " you can't send him to a black hole we are best friends the future Kaz was about to start the black hole when...

Review please this is my first mighty med tell me how I did


	2. Chapter 2

When the future Kaz looked at Oliver and Kaz he saw them staring and then he goes" what are you two staring at?" He then turned around to see the other bad guys he smirked then turned to Kaz and Oliver they all were just standing there the future Kaz went straight over by the control and was getting the black hole when the Black Falcon when over and grabbed Oliver Oliver tried to get away until he got punched and blacked out Kaz saw this and tried to go over by Oliver but was getting held back by Dr. Wrath. Dr. Wrath then beat up Kaz then toke him to a old abandon house then tied him up.

~ by Oliver~

Skylar was walking around when she saw a body laying there not moving she went over there and checked if the person was alive but when she flipped the person over she saw it was Oliver Skylar couldn't believe he was hurt she picked him up and when she went straight to mighty med she yells" HELP OLIVER IS HURT SOMEBODY!" A doctor ran over and toke Oliver and put him on the bed Horace went over and goes" what is wrong with Oliver?" Skylar" I don't know I saw him laying there." Horace went over to check on Oliver it was quiet when Skylar goes" is he going to be ok?" Horace " ya he is a little bruised but we'll be find." Skylar" have you seen Kaz?" Horace " no I haven't I thought he was with Oliver?" It was quiet when Horace goes" something happened then when Oliver wakes up we will ask him what happened."

~old abandon house~

Kaz woke up to he looked around to see where he is but he didn't know where he is when he heard something he looked up to see future Kaz, Black Falcon, and Dr. Wrath came in Black Falcon goes" Well well well looked who is up?" Kaz goes" what do you want from me?" They looked at each other then Dr. Wrath goes mighty med."

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Kaz's pov  
I looked at them and then said, "I'm not telling you about mighty med."

In anger and desperation to know the secrets of Mighty Med, Dr. Wrath said, "If you don't, you will get a beating so bad you'll wish you were never born."

Of course I didn't want to get beat up, but what's a little pain to protect the whole superhero world?! Beside, I was supposed to save the people who saved people, so I'd have to give my life, if it came to that. "Beat me up all you want. I'm not telling you where mighty med is." I snarled.

I looked up at them as they walked up to me. I felt the urge to shut my eyes, but I kept them open, and stared defiantly up at the criminal looming above me. He raised a foot and slammed into my head. I bit my lip, but refused to show pain. Beat me up. kill me! But I wasn't going to back down. The villains all joined in, beating me in every place. My body was being knocked around, and I was slammed from all sides. I could feel a gash in my shoulder, and a horrible pain in my side. I thought my head was bleeding, because my vision was clouded with blood. My head was spinning and reeling, and I didn't know how much longer I'd last! They were on all sides. They were beating every part of me uncovered. I knew if they kept this up, I'd die. But I still didn't yelp. I winced, bit my lip, dug my fingers into my palms, but never shrieked. I sweat, but never cried. They wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing me writhe in agony.

Just as I felt like I could take no more, they stepped back, grinning mischievously. "If you don't tell us how to access Mighty Med, you can get used to this." sneered Dr. Wrath. "And trust me, this'll seem like nothing after what you'll go through."

I blinked back tears, but forced myself to look into his cold eyes and nod, expressionless. After they left, I was in pain like I'd never felt before.

My whole body burned! But the worst thing of all, I was alone again. I whispered to the sky, "You guys, please come find me."

~ might med~  
Oliver's pov  
I could feel someone holding my hand. I shook my head, to clear the confusion. Then it hit me. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. Pain shot through my body, and I held my head. God, I'd never been in such pain in my life. I was still slightly confused, and it took me a while to realize I was in Mighty Med. I then heard someone whisper my name, and I turned to see Skylar looking at me.

~no one's pov~  
When Skylar saw how much pain he was in, she pushed him down to lay on the cot. When he finally looked up at her, Skylar asked, "Oliver what do you remember?"

Oliver thought for a moment, then murmured, "Future Kaz was here, and said he was going to stop me from turning into a bad guy. That was until he turned into a bad guy himself, and ran to my school to try to make a black hole. Then there were two more villains that came. One of them knocked me out, and that's when it all goes fuzzy."

She looked at him and asked, "Where Kaz?"

Oliver said, "I don't know."

At that moment, Horace came in and stated with surprise, "Oliver you're awake!"

Oliver asked in curiosity, "What about Kaz? Do you know what happened to him? Where'd he go!?"

Horace held up his hands to ease the frantic boy, and said, "Whoa, relax Oliver. All your questions will be answered in time. We will try to find him right now. I'm already sending out heroes to search the city. Now relax and rest."

Oliver shook his head, and grumbled, "Fine," then finally laid down and went to sleep.

~ Kaz~  
I was in sooooo much pain. I couldn't even describe how awful it felt. I hoped someone would come and get me out of here, take me to a safety far beyond this torturous place. "Wait do I have my phone?" I mumbled to myself. Thank God! I did have my phone! I'd never been happier to see the tiny device. I pulled out my phone, eagerly, ready to call Oliver and tell him my location and to bring help. To my shock and horror, my phone's dead.

No! I thought, My one escape plan!

I threw my phone across the room, listening to it shatter. So much for that idea. Back to the drawing board. I was stuck.

Preview please and I would like to thank TKDP for helping me


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a year since Kaz has been kidnapped everyone was starting to give up but Oliver would still try to find him. Oliver tried to remember the faces that beat him and Kaz up, but he doesn't remember. It was a thought that tormented him everyday. And everyday it got worst.

Oliver was doing his job at Mighty Med. Skylar watch how sad Oliver was while he worked. She knew without Kaz, there was nothing else to cheer him up. She did try to get some information out of him with a small talk.

"Hey Oliver. What's up?" Skylar asks.

Oliver looked down at his clipboard and shrugs. "I guess it's okay."

"Still miss him?" Skylar softly says.

"I wish there was something else I could've done," Oliver says. He finally looks up at Skylar.

Skylar placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't stress yourself over it. We will find him."

There was a small crash coming from the main room. They didn't question it, but when it continued and got louder, they had to check it out.

Skylar looks at Oliver. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Oliver runs out of the rec room with Skylar right behind him.

When they get to the main room there were three villains. A few superheroes went to fight the villains. It was an insane battle, but was unbelievable were the villains. Black Falcon, Dr. Wrath, and Future Kaz were winning.

Oliver had a queasy feeling. He had recognized the villains. He tried not to show fear, but it was very difficult. Especially from that traumatic experience. Oliver started to back away from the scene.

Horace noticed how Oliver looked. "Oliver, what's wrong?"

"Those are the guys that beat me up. They must of taken Kaz somewhere." Oliver said.

Skylar and Horace stayed by Oliver. They didn't know if he was confused since he didn't remember, but the way he looked at them gave it away.

Oliver was still frightened. Skylar tried her best to think of something useful. She couldn't stand him like this. "Oliver, I have a plan. We could look for clues while Horace can stay here and help out."

"Great plan Skylar," Horace says.

"Lets go then," Oliver says in a nervous tone.

No one noticed the two teens leave Mighty Med. In the hospital right above Mighty Med, they were invisible. Everyone was absorbed into their own business.

When they get outside, Oliver takes Skylar's arm to guide her where he was beat up. It was a long way, but it only felt long because of how slow they were walking.

Skylar was glad she wasn't wearing her uniform at the time. She was dressed as her alter ego, Connecticut Valentine. However most people called her Connie.

Many things raced though Oliver's mind. The sharp pain he felt that day was the worst. It wasn't the physical pain since it healed, but the emotional pain stayed in tact.

"Stop!" He covered his face to avoid any contact.

Every kick left a mark, he pleaded every time. "Ah!"

Oliver shook his head. It was better for him to leave the bad thoughts behind. He didn't want to give away his thoughts since he could never hide his facial expression.

He continued to speed walk with Skylar until reaching an alley. In the day it was shady, but at night, nothing could be seen. Oliver never knew why they didn't get rid of him right there. They wanted something—no, they need it.

Skylar walked ahead of Oliver. She looked at the concrete ground and wall. There were a few blood spots scattered, they weren't going to fade anytime soon.

Oliver followed Skylar. He didn't like being there, even if he was accompanied. He could still remember the burning sensation they left. The marks and blood.

Skylar kept looking, she wasn't going to give up easily. One thing did get her attention. It was a slip a paper. Who did it belong to?

"Oliver. Look what I found. We have to show Horace." Skylar had the paper in her hand.

Oliver nods his head. "Agreed."

The didn't waste any time and ran back to Mighty Med. When they get there everything was a mess. In the end, the superheroes were able to take down the villains. They may have been defeated, but they weren't going to let the heroes catch them.

Oliver and Skylar saw Horace. He had his hands on his hips. The look of exhaustion was evident.

"Horace!" Skylar ran over to the chief in staff. She dragged Oliver along.

Horace also had news. "What is it?"

"We found this in the alley, where Oliver was beat." Skylar showed him the ripped paper. "The bad thing is we have half of it."

Horace looked at it. The piece was a coincidence. "My, my." He dug into his doctor coat to get a slip that looked like the other half. "I found this."

Oliver took the two pieces, connecting them.

N2303 Ballard street, PA

"Isn't that the old warehouse, downtown?" Oliver asked.

Skylar looked at the direction. She looked at the two males. "Yes it is!"

"Horace, we have to go. Kaz might be here." Oliver said.

Skylar and Oliver both had pleading faces. This could be their chance to find their long lost friend.

"Okay then. I'm going with you." Horace said.

In no time, they left Mighty Med, and time was ticking away.

I would like to thanks my beta writer for helping me the name is beautifulSupernova and I was going to write a another story for Henry danger if u have any ideas tell me please and review


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar, Oliver, and Horace were in a hurry to find Kaz. It took them a while to get to the street and even more time It took them a while to get to the street and even more time to find the warehouse. Before they gave up, they decide to take a last look at the end of the street. It was strange since there was a warehouse that looked . . . normal!

"Look!" Skylar exclaims as she points to the warehouse. "Kaz must be over there."

"Let's go," Oliver says.

They ran to the building and no one seemed to notice them, which was great. There was a small window on the side of the warehouse. Skylar discreetly looks through it to see if anyone was inside.

She smiled when she saw Kaz and ducked back down. She whispered, "Kaz is inside, but we need a plan to get him out."

Horace looked inside the building from the window. He noticed there were two guards at the entrance. He knew the three of them could take them down, but that could jeopardize losing Kaz once more if they don't keep track of him.

"There are two guards at the door. We need to get through them first," Horace explained.

"Yes, but how?" Oliver asked. He looked at Skylar, who was mumbling to herself.

"I got it," she said. "While Horace and I distract the guards you rush in to find Kaz, but you have to wait for my signal. Sounds good?"

"Great plan," Oliver said as he moved to the edge of the warehouse.

Skylar and Horace snuck up on the guards at the door way. The first man was caught off guard by Skylar's powerful kick. The second man reacted quicker and knew all of Horace's moves.

Skylar went to hit the guard with her forearm, but he used his arm to block her attack. The guard swings his leg under Skylar's feet; she falls.

Skylar - on her back - is on the ground and the guard is ready to knock her out, but she kicks his shin and she then kicks her legs up to land standing up. She hits his back with her arm, then spins, jump, and kicks her leg out to knock him down. He didn't get back up.

Meanwhile, Horace had a hard time with the younger man, but he did what he knew best: Tricking people into thinking there were things behind them. Note, it had to be behind them or else it wouldn't work.

Skylar could see how the other guard was easily fooled by Horace. Skylar quickly gave Oliver the signal to run inside. The boy ran like his life depended on it, even though technically it was his best friend who depended on it.

One he was inside, he felt he was lost in a maze. He didn't know there was a second floor and the place was humid and moldy. Ew germs!

That meant there were other guards. He slowly approached one of them, from behind and squeezes his pressure point. The man drops and Oliver quickly does that to the other man. The boy sighs I am SO lucky I know about the human anatomy!

Oliver sees the outline of a figure, lying on the ground. The lighting of the place wasn't good, so it was difficult to tell between a sack of dirt and Kaz. He quickly runs to his friend, who is lying on the floor. Oliver inhales deeply and places his hand on Kaz's shoulder.

Oliver places to fingers on his wrist, then on his neck. Kaz was alive, but weak. Oliver didn't know how he was going to be able to carry Kaz, for all he knows, the guards could wake up any second.

Once he heard footsteps from the hall, he started to panick. He would definitely be a goner.

"Oliver!"

Oliver sighs in relief to know it was Skylar. He sees her at the entrance where the fallen guards laid.

She walks forward, "Oliver? . . . "

"He's alive," he says. "But he's very weak. Help me carry him away."

"Okay," she simply says. Between the two, they were able to carry him out.

Oliver saw how Horace had frozen the two men. The two teens laid Kaz on the ground.

"I wish I had the wormhole transporter with me," Oliver said.

Horace placed his arm on Oliver's shoulder, "I called, help is on the way."

"They have to get here quick," Oliver said. The desperation tone in his voice was evident.

As if on cue, a few heroes show up and guards that were normally at Mighty Med. The guards went inside the building to take care of the men inside.

Kaz had been carried to the invisible ambulance. Skylar, Oliver, and Horace rode in the ambulance and Oliver was worried; his friend had to live.

What would his parents say when Kaz doesn't come home? They might not notice since Kaz has twelve siblings. Also, his parents stopped caring much about all of them because they're a lot to handle . . .

In no time they were at the hospital. Kaz was quickly put on a gurney and sent to emergency attention. They couldn't take him to a normo hospital because if he had any strange injuries that was common in the super world, he would be treated quickly.

Skylar was trying to comfort Oliver. He looked so hurt, he was even blaming himself.

"Everything is going to be okay. Look, it's not your fault," Skylar said.

They were both in the rec room, sitting on one of the couches. They were waiting for any news on Kaz. Oliver shook his head, "I know, but it could've been prevented. Maybe if we-"

"No," Skylar shook her head. "Just focus on now, not the past. He will be okay. I didn't give up when I lost my powers and I still haven't because I didn't blame myself. You need to start doing the same thing, don't give up and don't blame yourself."

Oliver sighed while he looked at the floor. "You're right . . . I don't understand why they would do this to him."

"Because that's what villains do. They enjoy the misery of others," Skylar said.

"Sadly yes," Oliver said.

Skylar stands up from where she's sitting, "I'm getting some water. Want some?"

"Sure."

Skylar nods, then walks out of the rec room. Oliver thinks for a moment. What did Kaz have or know that they went out to get him, specifically his future self?

"I hope this can be resolved sooner or later," Oliver says.

 ** _I would like to thank my beta reader beautifulSupernova please review?_**

 ** _Sorry it took long but I hope u like this chapter I will try to update as soon as I can please review_**


End file.
